


Touch

by yuwinko



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanboy Kibum, Fluff, Jonghyun is a solo singer, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, they're only figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Kibum is about to meet his idol, but when their hands touch, something unexpected happens.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I never posted this here wth was I thinking but yeah this is to prove that I can write fluff too. (Or maybe once could this is from like 2015)

****The only way to find your soulmate was by touching them. A mark would form on your left wrist, marking you, showing everyone that your life was completed. They said there was a feeling too, a feeling of bliss and calmness when your found your soulmate, but Kibum didn’t trust any of it. It was very rare to find your soulmate, but it had started getting more common now that there were a million of websites for it. No one really knew how the soulmate thing worked, did you have one destined soulmate when you were born, did it change gradually over time or was it several people and the one you found would be “the one”? Kibum believed it was more of a thing that happened randomly, it wasn’t destined, but at the same time, he didn’t really care.

 

Kibum sighed and looked at the person next to him on the bus. The girl was holding her phone in her hand, reading texts, on her left wrist shone and blue mark, she must’ve been really happy. He sighed and fished up his phone from his pocket. The bus was 5 minutes late and he really wanted a good place in the line for the fan sign. He was going to meet his idol, Kim Jonghyun. Jonghyun was a solo singer, with the sweetest voice in the world (or at least according to Kibum). Jonghyun was beautiful too, he was probably the most stunning man Kibum had ever seen. This was Kibum’s first time going to his fan signing (he had been to a few concerts before), and he was really nervous.

 

When he arrived at the shopping mall, much to his disappointment, the line was already quite long. He shrugged off his disappointed thoughts and walked to the end of the line, he couldn’t let his mood ruin the day. There weren’t many boys, mostly girls, some around his age, some younger and he talked to a few of them to make time run faster. Once it was almost his turn, he took Jonghyun’s album out of his bag and jumped a few times in place. He felt his hands shaking and he tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Kibum could see Jonghyun from here and he was amazed by the other’s beauty.

 

Jonghyun smiled and waved at the little girl who just had gotten her album signed, she was blushing like crazy and she quietly thanked him before leaving. It warmed his heart when he saw his fans happy. He turned his face to look at the next fan and his breath almost caught in his throat. The fan in front of him was around his age and a boy (which was quite rare for his fans), on top of that, he was very handsome too. The boy nervously greeted him and handed Jonghyun his album. 

“Hello! What’s your name?” Jonghyun tried to play it cool. He noticed how the boy’s hands were shaking and he giggled and reached out to grab his hand. The boy’s eyes became wide as he realised what Jonghyun wanted and shakily lifted his hand to meet the other’s.

“M-my name is Kibum,” the boy managed to say before grabbing Jonghyun’s hand. 

 

When their hands met, it felt like time stopped. A weird feeling ran down Kibum’s spine and he suddenly became really calm. Was it supposed to feel this good when you meet your idol? Suddenly he felt something burn on his left wrist and looked down on his hand in Jonghyun’s. Nothing looked different but he noticed how Jonghyun had stopped writing, also staring at his hand. Their eyes met, but no words were able to come out. Jonghyun pulled his hand away and quickly finished signing the album, handing it to Kibum.

“I’ll see you later then Kibum, I guess,” Jonghyun tried to smile but it must’ve looked more like an grimace. Kibum didn’t know what to do so he just quietly walked away hugging his bag and album.

 

He sat down on an empty bench and looked at his left wrist, the burning was almost gone and a blue mark was forming on it. The mark was different from the girl’s on the bus, everyone had different marks. He slowly ran his thumb over the mark, it didn’t feel warm under his finger but it still burned. How was he going to meet Jonghyun again? They had to talk about this. He shakily opened his album and turned to the page in the photobook which Jonghyun had signed. All it said was ‘To Kibum’ and below it was Jonghyun’s signature, Kibum looked at the next the page and saw the same silver colour from the marker, this time there was an address written. Kibum guessed he would have to show up at that place later that day, it could take a while for Jonghyun, there were still fans who were waiting for their albums to be signed. 

 

Jonghyun had a hard time telling his manager what had happened during the fansign, he was still shocked. Luckily he had worn a shirt with long sleeves, since the mark on his wrist was clearly visible now. His manager seemed more stressed than Jonghyun was, he had written down the address of his studio for Kibum, the first place which came to mind. Kibum… The boy had a beautiful face, he thought as he let his thumb slide over the mark. He had only seen one of his backup dancer’s mark before, he didn’t know anyone else who had found their soulmate, but then again Jonghyun didn’t know many people. 

 

Kibum decided to go at night to the address Jonghyun had given him, it seemed more private, and he didn’t know Jonghyun’s schedule either, he could have a full schedule for the whole day. As he left his apartment the clock on his phone said 09:03pm and it was already pitch black outside. It was cold enough to snow, but there was no snow yet. He had to take the underground to reach his location, it was in a part of the city he didn’t know well and he thanked technology for navigators. 

 

He found his way to an block of flats hidden from the main road. The street was narrow and the street light was blinking, on the building shone a lamp with the number eight on it. He guessed this was the right building. He found the doorbell’s and after looking through some of them he found one that said ‘KJH Studio’, he guessed it was the right one and he pressed the small button. He waited and nothing happened. He looked through the other buttons to find another option, but everything else seemed wrong. He pressed again on the same button, waited, but nothing happened. He didn’t want to return back home, it had taken him a good 45 minutes to get here, so he sat down on the stair in front of the door. 

 

Jonghyun parked his car not far from his studio, since it was impossible to drive on the road where the studio was. He walked hurriedly towards the front door, to escape the cold air, but slowed down his steps when he noticed someone sitting on the front step. The person hadn’t noticed him, so he quickly hid in the shadows. He quietly thanked the street lamp for being broken, he was completely hidden in the shadows. He figured out the person was Kibum… His soulmate. It seemed so weird, how could he have found his soulmate? After a while (when Jonghyun couldn’t feel his fingertips any longer because of the cold,) he decided to move forward. Kibum looked up when he heard feet walking towards him and when their eyes met, the strange feeling from the fan signing came back. The warm feeling of joy and bliss ran down his spine and Jonghyun had to turn his gaze away. 

 

“I’m sorry… You didn’t wait long did you?” Jonghyun asked, and Kibum shook his head in response. 

“I didn’t, but it’s quite cold,” he laughed softly, his cheeks were a bit red and his fingers felt stiff. Jonghyun quietly mumbled a sorry and opened the door. The elevator ride up to Jonghyun’s studio was painfully quiet. Kibum was sure Jonghyun could hear his heartbeat. Kibum wasn’t sure how to feel, Jonghyun was his idol, but this felt wrong, like invading his privacy, Kibum didn’t like it. Jonghyun motioned for Kibum to follow when the elevator doors opened, and Kibum followed him, there was nothing he could do anyway. The studio was small, the small main room had been turned into a studio. The couch in the room looked more like a bed, Kibum guessed Jonghyun used this as his second home. He knew Jonghyun was passionate about his music.

 

“Umm, sit down, I’ll go make some tea if that’s fine?” Jonghyun asked after making room on the couch, moving the blankets out of the way. 

“Yes, please,” Kibum answered while Jonghyun disappeared into the kitchen. Kibum sat down and could hear Jonghyun moving cups in the kitchen, he took the time to look around in the room. There was a huge desk with huge a monitor, a keyboard, a guitar and a microphone. A bookcase was filled with books, albums from other artists, notebooks and different papers. Kibum was almost startled when Jonghyun stepped inside the living room. 

“Here,” he said handing Kibum a cup of tea. Their fingers barely touched when Jonghyun handed over the cup and Kibum felt the same bliss from before. 

“So ummm, would you like to tell something about yourself, I only know your name,” Jonghyun said, sipping on his tea. Kibum looked down in the cup and started speaking, he didn’t even know what he told the other one, he just talked. He talked about himself mostly, his past, his dreams and Jonghyun listened to every single word.

 

Time ran by faster than expected and yawns became more frequent. Jonghyun fished out his phone from his pocket and gasped. 

“It’s already 3am! I’m so sorry for keeping you up this late,” Jonghyun exclaimed, starting to clean after them. “I’ll give you a drive home don’t worry.”

“Are you sure it’s fine? I live quite far away,” Kibum explained, but a drive home would be good, so he hoped Jonghyun would still agree on it.

“I don’t have a schedule until tomorrow afternoon so don’t worry,” Jonghyun said, putting his jacket on and following Kibum out of the flat.

 

The drive back to Kibum’s was silent compared to their time in Jonghyun’s studio. Jonghyun guessed Kibum was also reflecting on everything. Kibum seemed so nice, so sweet, Jonghyun guessed his feelings were like this because of the soulmate thing, but he didn’t complain. He hoped Kibum felt the same towards him. 

“It’s here,” Kibum said and pointed at a house, and Jonghyun stopped the car. Jonghyun turned to look at Kibum, but he was already getting out of the car. Jonghyun hurried to climb out and meet Kibum in front of the car.

“Look, I’m really happy we met, let’s meet again soon?” he smiled, giving Kibum a piece of paper with his phone number on it. Kibum accepted the paper and put in his back pocket, making sure he wouldn’t lose it. 

“Thank you… I’m sorry this is just so weird, I hope things become more comfortable in the future,” Kibum said, waving Jonghyun goodbye and walking towards his front door. Jonghyun’s body moved before he could think about it and suddenly he was holding Kibum’s hand. He liked the feeling that ran down his spine, he was getting more used to it.

“Don’t be sorry, it will get better over time, I’ll miss this,” Jonghyun said, referring to the feeling. Kibum let out a small laugh, and Jonghyun felt his heart fall for the other boy more and more for every second. It all would get better over time, he was sure about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooooo I hope you enjoyed it! I hope I one day can go back to my roots as a fluff writer.


End file.
